


Swearing Fealty

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Fetish, Power Play, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a reality where Henry was never born, and thus never brought Emma to Storybrooke, she's brought to town by Regina in a professional capacity. (spoilers for "Heart of Darkness")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swearing Fealty

Emma listened to the woman whining all the way back to the little sheriff's office. _"I'm innocent, I didn't do this, I only ran because she's out to get me."_ How often had Emma heard that same song and dance? Mary Margaret Blanchard, a sweet and innocent schoolteacher who whistled to fucking bluebirds out her window. There was no way she could be a cold-blooded killer. That's what most people didn't understand, and what Emma had learned far too easily. The worst monsters never looked like monsters. The prison guard who punched her in the stomach when she was pregnant and caused her to miscarry looked like the girl on the Little Debbie snack cake box. 

Monsters didn't exist. There were just people, who liked to forget they were basically animals. And when animals wanted something someone else had, they did whatever necessary to get it. 

"Please. Please."

Emma looked at the weeping woman in the rearview. This one really did have that sweet innocent girl-child thing down, though. She refused to be swayed. "Save it for the sheriff, lady."

She dropped off the prisoner at the sheriff's office, pausing to admire his rugged, outdoorsy good looks before she went back to her car. In a perfect world, she would have waited for him to lock up Little Miss Teacher and invited him out to some bar and then let him ravage her in the backseat of her car. But she had a long drive back to Boston, and she just wanted to pick up her payment and get back on the road before the witching hour.

She parked in front of the mayor's house and headed up the walk. It was unusual to be hired by a small-town mayor to chase down a fugitive. Even stranger to find the fugitive still inside city limits. But if Regina Mills wanted to pay her usual fee plus travel expenses, Emma was more than willing to sacrifice an evening.

There was a piece of paper taped over the doorbell addressed to "Ms. Swan." She lifted the fold and saw "Come inside" written in the same handwriting. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really small-town." She looked back at the street for a moment before she tried the knob to find it really was unlocked, shrugged, and stepped inside.

"Mayor Mills?"

"In the den."

Emma followed the sound of her voice. Regina was sitting in a plush armchair next to the fire, cradling a wineglass with her left hand. Her hair was still styled, but she was otherwise dressed for bed; a champagne colored robe was open just enough to see the pale pink nightgown underneath. At first glance, she looked topless. She wore stockings, her crossed legs only slightly lighter than the shadows around them. Her feet were bare, her high heels resting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

She turned toward Emma and smiled. "Sheriff Graham just called me. Well done."

"Just doing the job I was paid for." Usually she left it at that, but the question had been bugging her all night. "Why me?"

Regina tilted her head, smiling with benign confusion. She moved her arm and held her glass with both hands. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you hire some no-name bail bondsperson from Boston to catch a woman who is cowering three miles away from the prison? Why go to all this trouble?"

"Why... well, the why is simple enough." Regina stood up and walked to the fireplace. She put her wineglass on the mantle and turned toward Emma. "The people in this town know each other, Ms. Swan. Mary Margaret Blanchard and Sheriff Graham know each other. They've sat next to each other at the diner, and they say hello to one another on the street. Sending you sent Ms. Blanchard a message. I'm not going to take this case lightly. And if I have to call in... outside contractors, then I will.

"As for why you specifically... that's a bit more complicated. You came through town a few months back looking for a fugitive that had disappeared into the woods nearby. You took a room at Granny's for three days."

Emma barely remembered. "I think I remember that. I'm surprised you do."

Regina smiled, showing brilliantly white teeth. "Storybrooke doesn't get many visitors. But there was another reason I paid attention. Did you notice the old clock tower?" Emma shook her head. "For years, it's been stuck at 8:15. The night you checked in at Granny's, the clock moved. No repair work was done, no one had touched it..."

Regina had moved closer to her, but Emma couldn't remember seeing her move. She also didn't know why she wasn't backing away. 

She shrugged. "Wow. I mean, that's a coincidence--"

"Coincidences have a certain weight in this town, Ms. Swan. So when I saw the opportunity to bring you back, to get a feel for who exactly you are... I jumped on it." She was now close enough that Emma could see the lines around her lips, the individual hairs of her eyelashes. Emma pressed her lips together and tried to surreptitiously swallow. It still sounded like a "gulp." Regina's eyes narrowed slightly. "Will you answer me a question, Ms. Swan? Honestly. Please."

"Uh. If I can."

"Am I fair?"

A wrinkle appeared between Emma's eyebrows. "Are you--"

"Fair. Attractive. Do you think I'm fair?"

"Mayor Mills..."

"Regina." It was barely a sigh.

Emma blinked. "You're beautiful, Regina."

Regina's expression softened and she lightly touched Emma's cheek. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma didn't know how they were kissing. There was no point when it was an option to stop it. There was just the moment before and the time during. Emma inhaled sharply through her nose and then sagged forward, her body remembering the fantasy of having its way with the sheriff. It had been a long time since she'd been with a woman. 

Regina's hand was still on her cheek, and Emma reached under the robe to rest her hand on Regina's hip. It was firm, warm under her nightgown, and Emma tilted her head to get a better angle on the kiss and to inform Regina that she was willing to take it as far as it needed to go. She wasn't worried about going back to Boston tonight. Now she would consider herself a failure if she didn't spend the night upstairs.

 _Never bagged a mayor before._ She smiled into the kiss and pulled back, watching as Regina withdrew with an arched eyebrow.

"This town... full of surprises, Madame Mayor."

"You haven't even scratched the surface." She dropped her hand, skimming Emma's throat and then grabbing the collar of her jacket. She jerked it down Emma's shoulder, wet her lips, and bent down. Emma lifted her chin as Regina kissed her neck, now using both hands on Regina's hips to keep her knees from buckling as the mayor licked her and then stepped back.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?"

Emma couldn't form a more complex response than nodding and taking Regina's offered hand. Regina stepped around Emma and, like leading her in a dance, walked to the stairs while Emma fell into step behind her. Regina ascended backwards, never taking her eyes away from Emma's face. Emma felt hypnotized, but not in a bad way, as she followed Regina up the stairs.

The master bedroom was surprisingly plain. Emma wasn't sure what she really expected, but a four-poster bed and braziers at the corners wouldn't have been out of place in her fantasy. Regina let her hand slip from Emma's, her fingers sliding smoothly across Emma's palms and fingertips before falling away. Regina stepped back toward the bed, spreading her robe open as she sat down. The belt was only loosely tied and it fell away, and Regina brushed the halves of the robe around to show off the lower part of her nightgown. It was split on either side, showing bare skin above the lacy tops of her stockings before she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Do you swear fealty to me, Ms. Swan?"

Emma blinked, shaken from her admiration by the odd question. "Uh. What?"

"Fealty. Do you swear it to me?"

Emma's mind was swimming. She'd had people ask her to say weird things in bed before. 'Swear fealty' wasn't even the top ten. She saw no harm in it. "I do."

"It takes more than words, Ms. Swan." She uncrossed her legs and parted her knees slightly. "Do you swear fealty to me?"

Emma smiled slightly; now she understood it. She moved to the bed and knelt down. She took Regina's right foot in her hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed each toe, taking time before moving on to the next one. She sucked the big toe through the stocking, eyes wide and watching Regina before she moved down to the ball of her foot. She brushed her tongue against the stocking, kissed Regina's heel and ankle, and then continued quickly over her calf and to the inside of her knee.

Regina was panting by the time Emma pushed her legs apart and moved between them. She closed her eyes and dragged her parted lips along Regina's stocking, adding her tongue when she reached bare skin. She drew a mobius strip on Regina's inner thigh and turned her head so that her face was pressed against the curtain of Regina's nightgown. She could feel the warmth of the skin underneath against her lips.

"I swear fealty to you."

"Your queen."

Emma smirked, eyes closed. Still not the strangest thing she'd ever been asked to say in bed. "I swear my fealty to you, my queen. I am your loyal subject." She looked up, eyes wide and trusting. "Do with me as you will, milady."

Regina smiled, her eyes darkened by the shadows of the bedroom as she slid her hand down her stomach down in front of Emma's face. Emma kissed the back of Regina's hand as the fingers curled around the hem of the gown and lifted. Emma wet her lips and stroked Regina's leg as she leaned forward. She pressed her face against the thick hair of Regina's sex, closed her eyes, and explored with her tongue. Regina hissed and squirmed, moving her hand to Emma's hair as she scooted closer to the edge of the bed. She lifted her legs onto Emma's shoulders and fell back onto the bed, her fingers laced on the back of Emma's head.

Emma pushed the bundled material of Regina's nightgown out of the way and looked up her body, watching as she writhed underneath the touch of her tongue. She brought up one hand, wetting the tip with a quick swipe of her tongue before she pushed it inside. Regina gasped and hunched her shoulders. The material of her gown stretched taut over her breasts. Emma pushed her free hand underneath Regina's nightgown and stroked her stomach before moving up to her breasts.

Whenever Regina signaled she was nearing orgasm, whether vocally or by a tightening of the muscles in her thighs or stomach, Emma backed off. She swept her tongue over Regina's thigh or hip until the seas were calm and she went back to Regina's sex. She would tease her clit with circles of her tongue, her finger sliding easily into Regina and then back out again. She added a second finger, used her thumb on Regina's clit, and lifted her head to kiss Regina's stomach.

"Come for me, my queen."

Regina bared her teeth in a near-snarl and pressed her head into the mattress, her lower body lifting to press herself down onto Emma's hand. "Don't stop..."

"Is that an order, milady?"

Regina made a sound that was part laugh, mostly groan. "Yes..."

"As you desire." She licked higher, pushing up Regina's nightgown with her cheek to expose more of her stomach. When Regina relaxed and became quiet, Emma lifted her head and kissed Regina's breasts through the thin material of her nightgown. Her nipples were small peaks under the silk and Emma sucked until the material had darkened around both of them. Finally Regina cupped Emma's face and pulled her up for a long, deep kiss.

Regina's legs closed around Emma's waist, crossing behind her back to trap her. When Regina sat up and trailed her fingers down Emma's throat, Emma found herself on her knees looking up into Regina's eyes. The queen role play actually felt accurate as Regina stroked her cheek. When Regina's thumb brushed across Emma's bottom lip, Emma took it into her mouth and sucked it as they locked eyes.

"Will you do my bidding, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, my queen." The words came easily as Regina stroked her cheek.

"Will you stay with me?"

Emma nodded.

"Good. Rise... and undress."

Emma stood up and Regina's legs let her go. Emma quickly shed her jacket, peeling off her T-shirt and tank top and tossing them onto the bed. She stared at Regina, who let her eyes roam up and down her body as she bent down to unzip and remove her boots. She unbuttoned her jeans, but Regina stopped her with a raised hand. "Stop... turn around and face the wall. Palms flat against it."

Emma turned around and walked to the wall. She placed her hands against it as instructed and looked over her shoulder as Regina stood and crossed the room like a hungry cat hunting its prey. She pressed against Emma from behind and embraced her. She brushed her lips over Emma's cheek and ear, blowing her hair out of the way to kiss and suck her neck again. Emma's eyes closed as Regina pushed her jeans down and let them drop to the floor. 

"Legs apart."

Emma did as she was commanded. Regina pushed one hand between Emma's legs, using the other to pull Emma tight against her. She growled, and Emma groaned as Regina spread her open and gently began to tease with her middle finger. She pressed her lips to the shell of Emma's ear. 

"I could tease you all night, you know. Refuse to let you come. I could play with you all night long. Would you like that?"

"No... please."

"Please... what?"

"Please, my queen." Emma curled her fingers against the wall, resisting the urge to grab Regina's wrist and force her fingers inside. "Please, I can't wait. I'll swear fealty to you... every day. I'll start every morning by kissing your shoes. Just let me come, please."

Regina moved her hand to cup Emma's breast as she pushed three fingers into her sex. Emma pressed back against Regina with a cry of pleasure. Regina kissed Emma's cheek, and Emma twisted her neck for a kiss. Regina's tongue invaded Emma's mouth, and Emma curled and uncurled her fingers on the wall as the two women moved against each other.

Emma came with a cry, trembling and softly knocking her head against the wall. She had just enough presence of mind to say, "Queen, my queen, thank you..."

Regina chuckled throatily and pulled away from her. She brought her hand to her lips and carefully licked the moisture from the tips before she pulled away and left Emma standing against the wall. Emma hadn't been told to move, so she stayed where she was with her knees turned slightly toward each other. She heard Regina's soft footsteps as she walked back to the bed, the squeak of the springs as she sat down.

After a long moment of standing with her face and hands against the wall like a criminal, Emma began to feel silly. She was about to break the rules when Regina said, "Come to bed, my loyal subject."

Emma turned and crossed the room quickly. She crawled under the blankets with Regina, and they kissed as Regina drew the cover over them like a curtain being drawn over a stage. Regina rolled and pinned Emma to the mattress underneath her, and Emma spread her legs in anticipation of a second round. As Regina ran her tongue from Emma's bottom lip down her chest to the still-trembling flesh between her legs, Emma decided she wasn't going back to Boston in the morning.

Storybrooke would definitely be an interesting place to spend a week or two. As a bonus, she already had a friend. 

She had a feeling being in good with Regina would open all kinds of doors for her.


End file.
